


Touch of a Stranger

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby Gilbert No More, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hot Hunter Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader is You, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working the slow shift at your family's diner when a handsome stranger enters. The two of you connect instantly but like all customers he paid for his food and left. But he returns later and the only thing on the menu is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So long time no see. Sorry been having internet issues. I have never written Jeremy as a main character before. I typically bash Jeremy so this is new for me. I figured I owed him after his horrible treatment in Little Witch. It's only right that I make it up to him. If you're a reader of Jeremy sex that has him timid and unsure, fair warning this is NOT that. Young Jeremy can not be found here, I have replaced him with Hot Hunter Jeremy.
> 
> DlSCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO. I only own you (Reader) and I made sure Jeremy did right by you.
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS=LOVE!!
> 
> Enjoy.

Jeremy was on a food run. He and Matt had decided to get out of Mystic Falls for awhile. To just get away from everyone and everything. Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. He loved his sister and Bonnie but he loved his sanity more and he had to make a choice. He choose to leave and he didn't regret it. Jeremy pulled up in front of a small diner and exited the truck to pick up his and Matt's dinner.

You were so irritated. You had drawn the short straw tonight and you had to wait tables at your family's diner. It was so slow you'd had four customers all night, and they had all been together. The only person to talk to you was Claude the cook: but you tried to keep away from him. All he ever wanted to talk about was 'back in the war'. You weren't even sure what war. You barely looked up when the bell jingled signaling the opening of diner's door. You heard a voice at the other end of the counter.

"Excuse me, can I get an order to go?" the voice said. You plaster on a fake smile that quickly turns into a real one as you spy the attractive young man down by the register.

"Sure. What can I get you?" you asked still smiling.

"What's good?" he asked.

"The cheeseburger are the best in the state and the pie. We have the best made fresh daily pie." you told him with pride. You don't hate your family diner. You hated it when it was so slow.

"Ok, then two cheeseburgers with the works, fries and two slices of your best pie." he said with a boyish grin you felt yourself responding to. You put his order in and the two of you made small talk while he waiting.

He told you that he was on a road trip with his friend and they were staying in the motel down the road. You moved away to box up his pie and retrieve the to-go boxes Claude had set on the ledge. When you handed him his bag your hand grazed his and you felt a zing in his touch. A zing that traveled up your arm and down your spine causing warmth to pool between your thighs.

Your eyes darted to his and you knew he felt it as well. When he paid you for his food he let his hand linger on yours a little longer than necessary. He smiled a sexy smile and was gone. You spent the of the evening at the diner thinking about the guy with the serious eyes and boyish smile.

You knew that when you closed the dinner and went home you would have some business to handle before you went to sleep. It was unfathomable that the innocent touch, from a handsome stranger, could wreak so much havoc on your body. Claude waited until you put the night's receipts in the safe before he left. You were in the outer

part of the diner stacking chairs when you heard the bell above the door jingle. Fear gripped you. You removed the pepper spray from your pocket slowly.

Then said in a voice that sounded more confident than you felt, "We're closed. And I can't open the safe."

"I didn't come for food or money." a voice said. You turned around swiftly and standing there was the man you'd been fantasizing about all night.

"Then what are you here for?" you asked your voice shaky.

"You." he said moving toward you. Speechless you move behind the counter before he can reach you. You watched as he barely altered his stride and jumped the counter with what looked like minimal effort. He landed directly in front of you: and placed his arms on either side of you as you leaned on the counter. You pushed against his chest and he moved a little: just enough that you could feel his hard body pressed

against you.

You entered into the office gathering your things. Your flight instinct was in high gear. You didn't have hot one night stands with hot customers. It wasn't who you were. You would have been perfectly content to go home and pleasure yourself to the memory of the feel of his hand against yours. The thought fleetingly crosses your mind that maybe that was lame. The voice in your head tells you it would be much better to touch yourself to a memory of mind-blowing sex than an innocent touch of the hand. Realizing the logic in that you turn to see him leaning in the doorway with his arms folded.

You and he took a simultaneous step forward and he pulled you the rest of the way to him, flush against him. He kissed you deeply and when he pulled away your chest was heaving and your pupils were dilated with lust. He lifted your tee over your head and started kissing the tops of your breast that were visible from your lace covered bra. He unbuttoned your denim skirt and pushed it off your hips revealing lacy boyshorts. You kicked the skirt away and took off your shoes. You realized, as he was unhooking your bra, that you didn't know his name. As he took your nipple into his mouth you asked his name.

"What's your name?" He looked up at you and slowly released your nipple with a slight pop.

"Jeremy." he said and without another word he began sucking the other nipple with fervor. You threaded your hands into his hair holding him to you. He licked the valley between your breasts trailing downward. He dropped to his knees in front of you, he ran his tongue around the inside of your belly button causing you to whimper. He hooked his fingers in the sides of your panties.

"What's your name?"he whispered as he removed your panties.

"Y/N." you say in an equally low tone.

"Well, Y/N you're beautiful." he said as he looked at you. He ran his hands up your thighs and used his hands to widen your stance. He kissed both of your inner thighs before he coaxed your clit out with his tongue. Your knees buckled when you felt him wrap his lips around the sensitive nub. Jeremy slowly licked from your clit down your slit and into your dripping pussy. You leaned back onto the desk and worked your hips to the rhythm his tongue set. He attached his lips to your clit again and slid two fingers into your pussy. He began to pump them hard and fast and you matched him thrust for thrust. You looked down your body to see him looking at you. "Y/N, your pussy tastes amazing. It's so wet and hot." he said before he sucked each one of your sensitive pussy lips. You came in a gush, juices covering his lips. He stood to his feet and licked his lips and cleaned his fingers. He pulled you to him and kissed you. Your pussy clenched as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

"Jeremy, I need you." you said.

"What do you need?" he asked slowly removing his shirt. "Y/N, tell me what you need." he said slipping out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

"I need you inside me; fucking me." you said as you saw his thick hard cock jutting out from his body.

"Whatever you want, Y/N." Jeremy said as he turned you away from him leaning you over the desk. You felt him run his dick along your folds before he slid in all the way to the hilt on his first thrust. He leaned over your back placing kisses along your neck and spine while thrusting slowly into you.

"Faster." you moaned. Jeremy began to move faster snapping his hips at a breathtaking pace. You arched your back and enjoyed the feeling.

"Deeper." you requested as you pushed yourself back against him in order to feel his cock deeper in your pussy.

"Harder." you begged feeling like he was holding back. Jeremy dug his fingertips into your hips and began pounding into you. He was pounding into you so hard you knew you'd have trouble walking and you loved it.

Without warning he pulled completely out of you. He turned you around and lifted you onto the desk. He hovered over you momentarily before he slammed his dick back into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pounded into you powerfully.

"Fuck Y/N. Your pussy is perfection. So hot and tight around me." Jeremy said with a pleasureful moan.

"Oh, Jeremy. Right there. Please." you moaned. You were leaving scratches down his back as he pleasured you.

"Tell me you like my cock, Y/N."

"I like your cock." you whimpered.

"I don't believe you." he breathed almost pulling all the way out.

"I like the way your cock feels deep in my pussy." you said on a moan.

"Good. Cause I like the way your pussy feels milking my cock." Jeremy said.

"Oh my god, Jeremy! I'm going to..." you moaned as your orgasm rushed over you. Through your pleasure daze you feel his thrusts getting harder and less rhythmic and then you felt him cum hot and hard inside of you.

"Fuck Y/N!" Jeremy yelled. He pulled his softening dick from you and pulled you to him and kissed you hard. You watched him get dressed from your place on the desk. When he was dressed he moved to you again and kissed you roughly, running his fingers through your still wet folds. He licked his fingers and was gone. The last thing you heard was the twinkling of the bell on the front door as he passed through it and out of your life.

 


End file.
